Night of the Patronus
by GypsytheCentaur
Summary: Ron's relationship with Hermione is changing. Through the fighting and confessions, can they see what's really there? What happens when they are put in great danger? Is his love for Hermione enough to save Ron? We're about to find out. COMPLETE.
1. The Way We Act

A/n. Hello, everyone. Gypsy the Centaur here! Please read and then review.

CHAPTER ONE: THE WAY WE ACT

Ron woke with a start. His head hurt. It had been quite a day and he'd had too much butterbeer that evening. And, well, some stronger stuff that he'd nicked from Fred's bedside table. He sat up on his bed and looked around the room. It was so nice to be alone for once at the Burrow. He stood up, mostly to see if he could walk a straight line, and spotted an envelope near the door. Once he'd picked it up, a pang of fear ran through his body: this was Hermione's handwriting, spelling his name on the paper. He ripped it open, terrified of what he knew it must say. He knew Hermione would only write him a note if she were leaving. She'd left, he knew it, but he read on.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm sorry about that whole thing after dinner. I didn't mean to get you so angry. I guess we fight a lot, don't we? It's nobody's fault. Even so, I've seen us getting worse in the past week or so, and I know Harry comes to the Burrow trying to escape a bad situation and we're putting him smack dab in the middle of another one. I think it might be best if I leave so you and Harry can have a nice, relaxing summer without our fighting and such getting in the way. Write to me as often as you can. Hedwig can find me._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Ron read the note once more before he heard someone stepping off the rickety step at the bottom of the staircase. It was Hermione. He had to stop her.

**- - That Morning - -**

"So, mate, got any girls you're interested in?" Fred was de-gnoming the garden with George, Harry, and Ron. As he said this, he whirled the creature around and flung him into a nearby tree.

"Careful," said George. "You might've killed that one." George smirked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that," Fred said sarcastically. "Sometimes I wish Mum'd let us come out here with our Quidditch mallets."

"Sometimes?" Ron said in disbelief, turning towards Harry to explain. "These two used to use gnomes for practice bludgers."

"If you get 'em square in the face," Fred said in a mischievous whisper as the other three unwittingly moved in closer, "Their nose can actually becomes...inverted."

"Inverted?" Harry looked quizzically at Fred. "You mean it's like a huge dent...or something."

"Yeah, and it takes ages to pop out again." Fred looked rather proud of knowing this but Ron was not pleased at all.

"Look, I know this is disgusting, but I'm not going to get in trouble with Mum again this summer. We're doing it the way she asked us to." Ron gave Fred and George, and even Harry, a look that, he hoped, said that he meant business.

"Hate to admit it," Fred said after a short pause, "but you're right, squirt."

"Squirt?" Ron barked at Fred's face so that spit actually glistened on the surface now.

"Ew." Fred wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, but Ron remained where he was.

"What he meant to say, I think," Harry said, stepping between the two, "Is 'You're right, _Ron_.'" Harry laughed breezily.

"But- but- but that's not what he said!" Ron's temper had been completely out of control for the last two weeks, and he knew it. Comments that he used to ignore now set him off and everyone got a turn to be yelled at. Even Ginny, whom he was always so protective of, had had to be defended by Harry on more than one occasion.

"We're going for a walk," said Harry, dragging Ron away from Fred. Ron could have sworn he saw Harry give a quick roll of the eyes to the twins.

As they walked away, Ron felt his anger falling away. He unclenched his fists, which had begun to hurt from being balled up in rage.

"I don't know, mate. You've been flying off the handle- at everyone. What's this all about?" The two friends walked up a grass-covered hill. Ron could see the lake shining through a cluster of trees.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, really Harry," Ron looked at Harry guiltily, before changing the subject to something he knew Harry couldn't resist talking about. He felt a bit like he was abusing his friend's emotional problems, but he hadn't had a chance to discuss anything important with Harry yet and now was as good a time as any. "So, the war's beginning, Harry. I reckon we'll be...having a difficult year..." Ron gave a heavy sigh, as did Harry.

"I just hope you two don't get too involved," Harry said heavily.

"Harry," Ron turned to his best mate, searching for something to say. Not just something, the right thing. "Hermione and I...we'll be fine. We're here to help you. I know that's, like, the reason for my whole existence." Ron chuckled a little at the thought, though he knew it was true. Somehow, he'd met Harry in the station and his mum had shown Harry how to get onto the platform. Somehow all the other compartments had filled up. Somehow, Ron Weasley was best friends with Harry Potter. 'And that big dumb troll,' thought Ron, 'He brought us all together. Brought Hermione to us, as a friend.'

They stopped walking when they'd reached the top of the hill. Harry looked as though the thought of the Second War had carried his mind elsewhere. They'd been quite lucky to have Harry stay the summer at the Burrow. He'd only had to be with the Dursleys for a week. Harry had written the Weasleys, pleading to be taken to Grimmauld Place, and was visibly pleased when Ron and Mr. Weasley had shown up to take him to the Burrow instead. Dumbledore had cleared this at a meeting of the Order at which he said, according to Mr. Weasley, "Now that the war has begun, there is no safe place for Harry to be, except by his wand and with his friends." This had been a controversial decision, but as always, everyone respected it. Of course, Harry still had a guard with him at the Burrow, which had proved to be quite an annoyance, especially because they had never introduced themselves to anyone in the house. The ministry had appointed them as a way of saying, "We know You-Know-Who's back!" but Fudge's attempts at friendliness had not influenced Harry's personal guard at all. Mrs. Weasley fed them, let them use the shower (which they didn't do very often), and let them sleep in cots in the basement. But all they ever said was-

"I think that's far enough, Potter." One of the guards had come running up the hill to Harry and Ron.

"Oh, c'mon. We were just going for a stroll," Ron argued, but the guard put his hand up to stop Ron from going any further.

"No, I'm sorry, boys. This is far enough. Come on back now, Granger's returned."

At this, Ron began walking back to the Burrow immediately. Harry caught up with him just as Ron broke into a sort of walk-jog. Suddenly, without fully realizing it, he was sprinting back to the house. He heard Harry stop, panting, and yell "Accio Firebolt!" Within seconds, Harry was riding alongside Ron. "What are you doing???"

"I'm going to see where she's been to ALL DAY!" Without warning, he punched Harry off the broom and in one swift motion, seated himself on the Firebolt and zoomed back to the house. He could hear Harry yelling "You crazy bastard!" but he paid no mind. He wanted to know where Hermione had been sneaking off to for the past week. She'd only been there for three weeks and Ron couldn't see how she'd found anything better to do then hang out with her friends at his house.

Jumping off the broom, he swung the back door of the house open. Seated on the living room couch was Hermione, with two cups of tea beside her.

"Where HAVE you been!" Ron couldn't help thinking that he sounded way too much like his mother.

"Oh, hello." Hermione looked a bit flushed.

"Where! I asked you, where! Answer me."

"Hullo, Ron," a voice yelled from the kitchen in a thick Bulgarian accent.

Ron crouched down to the couch and whispered to Hermione, "What is that stupid git doing here?"

"Your mum said I could invite him. I've seen him the past couple days. He Apparates here and we go walking." She looked up and Ron with a face that, to him, looked a bit guilty. "Is there something wrong?"

"Second War, Karkaroff, Death Eaters, Durmstrang. You always know everything, Hermione, tell me what these words have in common?"

"Well, it's certainly _not_ Viktor."

"It's too close for comfort, Hermione," Ron tried to sound gentle, but his anger was getting the best of him. "You can date him after the war, but now it's just-"

"You can't tell her vut to do." Viktor Krum had come in from the kitchen and was now standing, leaning against the wall, looking as though he'd like to use Ron as a punching bag. Ron wasn't going to have any of this; he may have been afraid of spiders, but Viktor Krum? No way was _he_ going to scare Ron Weasley.

"Listen, 'ere, Krum. This is my house, my kitchen, my living room, my-" He waved a hand towards Hermione as though the words escaped him. He looked to Krum, who tilted his head towards Ron, waiting for him to finish. Then Ron looked down at Hermione, who looked as though she also wanted Ron to go on. Ron sighed, "My decision. Get out."

"Right," said Krum shortly. He headed towards the door but turned just before he reached it. Ron hoped desperately that he wasn't going to wave Hermione to come with him. "Herm-own-ninny," he paused, glaring at Ron, "I'll see you tomorrow, at the end of the road, just past," he gave Ron another sour look, "where the Veasley property ends."

"Okay," Hermione said quietly and Krum walked out the door. They heard a POP outside and Ron knew he was gone.

Ron turned to Hermione as if to yell at her again but all he did was put his hands on his hips and stare at her until she finally looked up. He was, in doing this, reminded once again of his mother.

"What?" she asked, staring up at him.

"You're not going."

"Ron- you can't just expect me to drop everything when you come 'round."

"When I come 'round?" Ron said this with a knot in his throat. 'Come 'round to what?' Ron thought frantically. He could feel his face going red. He couldn't think of anything to say and he really didn't want to embarrass himself. So he went for a middle-of-the-road remark, one he knew would cut her down to size. "This is my house. You are a guest. He is not. Understand? If you want to go have some relationship with Krum, why don't you just go stay with him in Bulgaria? Just leave, okay? We don't want you here if you're with him!"

Hermione did look hurt. Her eyes were teeming with tears. Ron felt his face get hot. He never meant to make her cry; he just wanted her to get off her high horse. Yet, it seemed every time he tried to do this, she ended up being really hurt by what he said and usually didn't talk to him for days. He knew he'd done it now. There was no turning back. Nothing to do but wait until she'd cooled down a bit and then maybe he could make up with her.

As always, Ron could see her suppressing her tears in favor of the anger that was slowly building up inside her. Ron found himself on the receiving end of her rage quite often and was not looking forward to the words she was about to speak.

"Honestly, Ron! How can you even speak to me like that! This isn't your house, it's your mum's too and she said it was fine! Viktor is such a gentleman that he chose to ignore that fact and left anyway. Politely. It's like your trying to sabotage our relationship-"

Ron tried to interrupt but she went on.

"No, don't say anything. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. In fact, I really..." She paused, getting up and piling her books on the table. "I really think that...next year...we shouldn't hang around together. With Harry and all...it's horrible, the way we act. Honestly..."

Ron gave a sound of exasperation and walked out of the door. He slammed it behind him best he could. He bolted past Harry, Fred, and George who were now transfiguring stones into Quidditch balls and yelling at him to join them. Several minutes later, he found himself on the top of the hill where he and Harry had been just a short while ago. After several minutes he heard small footsteps crunch the grass as they made their way up the incline. They stopped behind him and the sigh of someone very familiar.

"We need to talk."

A/n. Thank you so very much for reading. Review – please! The button is below on the left. Just a quick comment, bad or good. The flashback continues through the next few chapters, but I will remind you again when the next installment comes out. Hope you are enjoying this story. Please come back for more. I love ending with a bang, so if you stay with me through the 7th chapter, I promise you won't be disappointed. See you all later,

Gypsy the Centaur


	2. No, Not Okay

A/n. A huge thank you goes out to marissthemuggle. So nice to have someone read your stuff! You rock!

The flashback is still going on by the way, I will make sure you know when it ends, but that's not for a few chapters. Ok, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. That's just the way my life is.

CHAPTER TWO: NO, NOT OKAY.

Ginny was standing behind him, a broom at her side, with a very scary look on her face.

"What do you want, Ginny?"

"I think the question is, what do you want, Ron? Because, for the past year or so, well, actually since the Yule Ball back in your fourth, I've suspected that what you want is Hermione. If I'm wrong, just say so," she said, matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about? She's my mate."

"Ron, she's more than your mate, okay? You know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ron could feel his temper swinging out of control again.

"I'm talking about you fancying Hermione. And how that's a good thing, because I think you guys are well suited. And I'm talking about...you doing something about it because... as your sister and Hermione's friend, I can see what's happening here. I agree with you, Ron, Krum's a stupid git. He's horrible. Not right for her at all. You, on the other hand, I can see you making her really happy. I know how she feels...like she's gone too far with this whole Krum thing and she's thinking she shouldn't break it off unless she's got something better waiting for her."

Ron felt his heart sink. Ginny was telling him that_ he_ was going to have to tell Hermione how he felt. He was going to have to be honest with her and then see how she felt. What with Krum and all, there was no chance that she liked him too. Well, maybe a small chance. Was that what Ginny was trying to tell him?

"She's convinced herself that there's nothing wrong with Krum, but there's a nagging feeling there that...that there's nothing _right_ with Krum either. There's no spark..."

"What do I do, Ginny?" Ron shouted, shaking himself back to reality. "I can't just say, I fancy you, wanna go for a butterbeer and talk!"

"Why not?"

Ron was feeling slightly embarrassed about talking so openly with someone about his feelings for Hermione, but he was sort of glad that it was his sister, someone he really trusted.

"It's a bit embarrassing...plus, what if she's completely disgusted by the whole idea and thinks I'm some gross pervert, having secret feelings for her for over five years and never saying anything until now!"

Ginny gave an understanding smile and then continued calmly.

"I guess it's a possibility, but I think it's pretty unlikely. How about this, you make up with her today... she crying her eyes out in the house right now. She wanted to be left alone. I promised her I wasn't going to come talk to you, told her I was going to play Quidditch with the boys. But I can't help it...hate to see you two like this. You make up with her...plead with her to stay...I can't believe you told her to go in the first place..."

"Krum!"

"I know...I know you hate him, I hate him too. I know its hard-"

"No! Krum, coming back to the house, I can see him in the distance- I know that slouch anywhere!" Ron grabbed Ginny's broom and raced back to the house.

"Come back here! How in hell can you see that far???"

But Ron kept going, he was determined, he knew he'd seen Viktor Krum walking through the back door to the Burrow.

Ron leapt from the broom and left it out in the yard. He crept towards the door. He knew what he had to do. He was going to sneak attack Krum. He was going to pommel the hell out of him.

The room was silent, save Hermione's soft weeping. Could he be kissing her or something??? Ron vaguely remembered when Harry had come back from his first kiss with Cho, saying that she'd been crying and that it was, well, not the best experience.

Ron didn't care what he'd find; he was going to be brave about this. He'd told Krum to leave and Krum had come back. It was time to show Viktor Krum that Ron Weasley was not to be pushed around.

Ron pushed the door in and looked about the room. Hermione looked up, startled, from the couch where she had obviously spent the last twenty minutes since their row weeping. But where was Krum?

"Where is he?"

"What?"

"KRUM- where is he???"

"He left. You got him to leave. Congratulations, he's gone. Please go away."

"I just saw him come back, Hermione. Now where is he, where are you hiding him???"

"I'm not hiding anyone! He's gone, really. One of the guards came in for a drink. He went back outside though. Harry came in to use the bathroom a few minutes ago. He's back out there playing Quidditch. And that's about it. Ok??"

"You mean Krum," Ron searched for a better insult than 'big slouchin' git' but none came, "he didn't come in here again?"

"Ron- why would you think that?"

"I saw him, Hermione! I saw him from the hill!"

"What? You couldn't have recognized who it was from that distance!"

"You get a clear view of the house from there! And I saw him. I _saw_ him."

"You're imagining things, Ronald. He didn't come in here." Hermione's face had softened considerably. "And he's not going to again." She paused. "Because I'm going to Bulgaria."

"I didn't mean that, Hermione," Ron could feel his neck muscles tense with every word. Was she really going to leave? "I need to..." his chest heaved as he took a seat on the couch. She held her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Her hair covered her face and she wept some more. Ron couldn't help thinking that she looked quite pretty like that. "I need to talk to you...I don't want you to go."

Hermione looked up at him briefly, but looked away, staring at the fireplace.

"I need you to stay...'cause...'cause this should be a really great summer for us...for both of us...for...us." Hermione still looked away but she wore a look of curiosity that Ron could just barely see out of the corner of his eye.

"Why do like Krum?"

Hermione shifted in her seat and looked up at him again.

"He's a good person... a great wizard... really clever. He's handsome...and I like him, okay?"

"No, not okay." Ron was feeling brave, but not brave enough for what he knew he had to do. He was going to take Ginny's advice.

"Why's that not okay? How can you even say that, you know, you're so selfish! Everything's not about you, Ron, despite what you think!" She got up and moved to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"I fancy you."

A/n. Well that's the chapter- come back for more, you know you want to! Please review, I will love you forever if you review! The flashback is still going on by the way! I know its sort of an odd way to write, but if this were a novel, I reckon this would just be one big chapter! REVIEW!

All the best,

Gypsy the Centaur


	3. Not Second Best

A/n. Adipodes Poe: thank you for the encouragement and the tip! I had no idea I didn't accept anonymous reviews! Thanks!! DeiaSM: I hope the fluff is satisfactory! Gypsy the Centaur is having some trouble in love currently so I can assure you that what happens to our favorite couple is going to be incredible and heartfelt yet realistic! I'm sure you'll enjoy reading this as I have been enjoying writing it.

I think I'm going to update everyday. This is so easy to write for some reason. I'm having so much fun!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, well, let's just say my life would be a lot different.

Now on with the story...still in flashback mode of course...

CHAPTER THREE: NOT SECOND BEST

She turned, his hand still touching hers. He was shocked at how easily the words had escaped him.

"You what?" Hermione didn't look angry, in fact, she looked a little, well, pleased.

"I fancy you. But it's- it's more than that, I think, at least, I mean, I think I might...I mean I do..." Ron started to trip over his words, but he didn't care, he was on a roll now and nothing could stop him.

"YO-HO-YO-HO WIZARDS AND SUCH -AND IF YOU LIKE QUIDDITCH, YOU LIKE US -AND IF YOU'RE A BASTARD I HATE YOUR GUTS- YOU STUPID GIT YOU FUCKING-" Fred clamored into the room, singing at the top of his lungs, clutching a bottle of wine. He was closely followed by George, Harry, and Ginny, who each had a bottle of their own, now practically empty.

"You fucking gut?" Harry asked lazily.

"Mutt?" asked George.

"Slut!" proclaimed Ginny.

"What's going on 'ere?" The four drunken teenagers stared sleepily at Ron. "Mum'll hear you. You best sober up, dinner's soon." Ron tried to bring some order to the situation, but it was too late, there was no way of controlling _this_ crowd.

"Mum'll be fine. She don't care!" George put his arm around Ginny and Harry and hugged them. "Aren't these two cute? Why don't you two get together? Like Ron and Hermione."

Fred looked confusedly at Ron and Hermione, who were still holding hands. "Oh I see! They ARE together! Well done, George! Good detective work! Hey, Harry, Ginny, go on a date tomorrow, okay! Love to see how that one turns out!"

"Okay!" said Harry and Ginny together before Harry picked Ginny up over his shoulder and swung her around. Harry's bottle fell to the floor and cracked.

"WHAT-IS-GOING-ON!" Mrs. Weasley was standing at the top of the staircase. She gave a loud sneeze. "I-AM-TRYING-TO-GET-SOME-REST! I'm afraid to use any more magic on this cold- they'll be sending me to St. Mungo's in a coma! And you lot! Making such a racket...well, explain yourselves!"

Harry let Ginny down with a thud and the remaining bottles struggled to stay hidden behind the backs of their guilty owners.

Ron was first to speak. "Mum, I'm going to whip up dinner-"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry looked quite embarrassed now. Each mumbled an apology.

"And what about you two." Mrs. Weasley glared at Hermione and Ron, who were still managing to hold hands. Ron got up and stood in front of Hermione.

"We were in here the whole time, Mum. I'm going to make dinner while these four take a nap. I'll bring your supper to you in bed, sound good?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, unable to find any more reasons to yell at them. "Yes, alright, then. Go on."

The twins, Harry, and Ginny filed up the stairs, muttering another apology as they passed Mrs. Weasley. When they'd gone, she flashed a quick smile at Ron, who immediately started off to the kitchen. Hermione followed him there.

"I'll help."

"You don't have to, it's fine...I'm fine on my own," Ron said, as he reached down to collect a cookbook of magical recipes.

"I want to...and we should talk," her face broke into a smile, "because...because you fancy me."

Ron thought she was trying hard not to laugh and felt his temper flare up inside him.

"Think it's funny, do you? Well, I fancy a lot of girls nowadays, so don't go thinking you're special or nothing."

"Ron...no, it's not funny, I really want to talk about it-"

"Look, you're with Krum, you're going to Bulgaria. Have a nice time. See you at school."

"You're impossible. I'm obviously not going now-"

"Spare me, Hermione- oh, and if you still don't think hanging out next year's a good idea, I'm on board for that, ok...we can just ignore each other...divide our time with Harry in half..."

Hermione walked towards him and placed her hand on his arm, which was reaching to pick up his wand on the table.

"Wait a second...I'm not going to Bulgaria and we _are_ talking next year...we'll probably talk a lot...erm, maybe even more than usual." Hermione was looking up at him hopefully. She was staring at his mouth. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that this was a clear invitation. She wanted him to kiss her. And the thought terrified him. Despite how many times he'd thought about this, and how much he wanted to do it, he felt something holding him back. He felt like he'd said too much, been too open, and what had she said, "we might talk more next year"? No, he wanted a guarantee. She was moving closer, tilting her head up. He had to be sure. He had to ask.

"Do you fancy me?"

Startled, in mid-tilt, she looked up, "Why, I thought that was becoming rather obvious..."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I really do, Ron," she said earnestly.

She began to tilt her head up again, but he stopped her.

"Do you fancy Krum?"

"What?" She pulled back abruptly, taking her hand away from his arm, where it had been comfortably resting. "Ron...we're having a nice moment...and you go and...mention Viktor Krum!"

Hermione stormed from the room. Ron winced at the thought of what he'd said. He banged his head on the table, yelling every curse word he knew.

Later that evening, when all had been fed, except Mr. Weasley, who had not returned from work yet, Hermione and Ron found themselves, once again, alone in the living room. Mrs. Weasley was still sick in bed and the twins, Harry, and Ginny had retired early, mainly because Mrs. Weasley had told them to.

"This is never going to work," Hermione sighed and put down the spell book she'd been reading.

"What, a...a spell in there?" Ron looked quizzically up at her. When he did, he was met with expectant eyes. Hermione looked as though whatever she was thinking about was making her depressed.

"No, all spells work...sooner or later," she stated quietly.

"What then?" Ron hopped onto the couch beside her. He didn't want to wait a week for the wounds from their latest row to heal. He wanted Hermione back now.

"Who do you fancy besides me?" Hermione asked, not turning her head.

"Loadsa girls." Ron was determinedly staring at the floor.

"Like who?"

"Erm...Luna Lovegood...?"

"Luna Lovegood?! I can't believe-"

"No, no, no, stop, stop- wait."

"Excuse me, Ron?"

"I don't fancy her, Hermione. I don't fancy anyone."

She looked hurt.

Ron rolled his eyes and continued in spite of himself. "But you." What was this, Honesty Day?

A smile crept over her soft features. Ron wondered if it would always be like this: him, pouring his heart out, her, smiling at him...telling him she fancied him too...but how did she really feel? And would she see Viktor Krum the next day?

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "If you like me so much, why are you so rude and cruel to me?"

"Look, 'Mione. I'm just not looking to get hurt here, okay? You've got something going on with Krum and I'm not going to be second best, get it? I'm not going to be the Bulgarian's stand-in when he's too busy with the World Cup to pay attention to you! So if you want, you can choose me, otherwise I think we won't be seeing much of each other next year- and if you don't like it, well, that suits me just fine, I don't bloody care anymore! I've said too much and now you know, and it's never going to work anyways- sod it- it's never going to work, Hermione!"

Hermione sat there, her eyes welling with tears, now fixed on him, unblinking. He wanted her to say he'd never be second best. He wanted her to kiss him, unexpectedly. He certainly wasn't going initiate it; he had done enough already. Something in the back of his mind kept reminding him of how traditional she could be. Maybe the only way to win her away from Krum was to court her. The thought of this freaked Ron out a little. Courting was like asking for a serious relationship with none of the benefits. Ron worried Hermione wouldn't be up for making out in the common room or horsing around near the lake. He knew he loved her, he wanted to be with her, he thought their relationship would last too. He had no doubt about that. But how painful was this going to be before he felt like he felt comfortable kidnapping her to an empty closet every once in a while? How long before he could show her he loved her everyday?

"What?" Hermione was looking right at him still, blinking suddenly, as a tear rolled down her cheek, clung to her chin for a second, then dropped onto her shirt.

"What?" Ron had been thinking so intensely, he'd forgotten where he was.

"You've been sitting there, staring at nothing for, like, a minute," Hermione gave a look of triumph, but Ron wasn't sure what she should be triumphant for. "Ron, I'm staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer."

"Okay."

"And I'm only seeing Viktor once more- for this dinner party at one of his teammate's houses. I promised him ages ago."

"...Okay."

"And...and that's all I'm going to say."

"Okay."

Hermione looked like she really wanted to continue but something was stopping her.

"What?" Ron wanted her to go on. Anything was better than this deafening silence.

"I do like Viktor- on some level- but it's not like the way I like you. It's different, that's all. He's someone my parents would approve of. He's great but it's not really – an interesting relationship." She smiled at him knowingly. Her smile reminded him of every time they'd made up after a row.

They were facing each other on the couch. Thoughts raced through Ron's head. She had put her book aside. If he kissed her now, it would be really romantic. The couch was so comfy and there was no way anything embarrassing could happen. Ron's eyes darted around to see if there was anything Hermione could possibly hit her head on behind them. He was nervous, but just as before, he let his bravery get the better of him. 'Maybe I am a true Gryffindor,' he mused.

Just then, Hermione gave a small laugh as she stared at him. It was too much, she was way too cute when she did that; he had to kiss her.

"Well, I should be going up to bed-"Hermione motioned to the stairs and began to get up. Ron stopped her by pressing his lips against hers. She deepened the kiss and he felt electricity shoot through his body. He had his answer: she felt the same way.

Ron guided Hermione's back to the couch, never breaking the kiss for more than a moment. She ran her fingers through his hair and massaged the nape of his neck. He held on to her tiny waist with one hand, the other balancing his weight against the sofa.

She broke away suddenly, still lying underneath him. He could tell this was making her uncomfortable.

"I should go upstairs," she tried to get up, but he didn't move.

"Don't you want to be here?" Ron, who had, moments before, been thinking about how "bloody brilliant" kissing Hermione was, now began to resent her. Why did everything have to be so stop-and-go with Hermione? Why was it such a bumpy ride already, before they'd even been out on a date?

"Yes, but I need my rest...now move."

"No. Why don't you want to be here?" He didn't want to make her feel more uncomfortable, but he felt he had the right to know why she was leaving.

Hermione looked rather annoyed. "I do, I said I do. Now move, I need to go upstairs."

"If you want to be here so badly, why don't you stay? It's like every time we start to have fun, you ruin it!"

"You're the one who ruins everything! 'Uh...do you fancy Krum?'" Hermione looked as though she were daring herself to go further. "And do you know what else?"

"What?" Ron spat back. He was going to take any challenge she gave him.

"I _do_ fancy Viktor! He's a gentleman and everything YOU'RE NOT!!!" She stormed out, but he called after her.

"Oh yeah! Well, well, I do fancy other girls. In fact, I went out with one before you came to the Burrow!" Ron felt his face go red. He hadn't meant to let this information slip all summer, but he was angry. It wasn't like the relationship was meaningful or anything; he just figured that if Hermione was possibly fooling around with someone, than he should do so as well.

Hermione's slender figure appeared in the dark doorway. She waited a moment in the shadows. He couldn't see her face.

Suddenly she whispered, "What did you say?"

A/n. Hey, hey, hey! Please review, please please please. And come back for more, that's the most important thing! This chapter's pretty long so I think the entire story will be 6 chapters. I've already mapped it out in my brain pretty much. Isn't this fun? I write, you read and everybody's happy!

See you soon,

Gypsy the Centaur


	4. The Dark Doorway

A/n. Gypsy the Centaur is back with the next installment of "Night of the Patronus." Wow, I can't believe we're already on chapter four. Boy, how time flies. A thank you to reviewers new and old. Thanks to thenash- I update regularly so I hope that keeps you from going insane! To FlyingPurpleCat, mmelbear, row, and awesome islanders for their kind words and encouragement! You guys make my day!

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No. But I don't hold a grudge against JKR because she thought it up first. More power to you!

And the last of the flashback...

CHAPTER FOUR: THE DARK DOORWAY

"I was just saying that me and one of dad's work friend's daughters went out on a few- _lovely_ –dates." Ron thought back on what the dates had actually been like: dull conversation and awkward kissing to hide the fact that both parties were equally bored.

"Who?"

"Ruina Stassellback."

"Ruina Stassellback? That's a ridiculous name."

"Perfectly straight nose though..." Ron thought, thinking back on their row before the Yule Ball in fourth year.

"Oh, please. So. Was she your girlfriend or something?"

Ron had to play this carefully. He was just going to get her curious, not angry.

"Well...I guess....sort of...we weren't serious...just the fun stuff..." Ron muttered carelessly, stuffing his hands into his pockets and trying to look as though the memory delighted him.

"Really. Well, that's mostly what Viktor and I were about too," she drew a breathe and, stepping into the light, looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "In fact, we still are," Ron glanced up quickly. "Sort of."

Ron was petrified by what the hidden meaning of "sort of" could be.

"Oh?" he said in a high voice.

"Yeah," she muttered. "I mean it could...turn into more."

Ron's eyes darted to the floor. With a mix of embarrassment, determination, and hurt, he dared himself to go on.

"What d'you mean by..._more_."

"Oh, you know," Hermione looked embarrassed too. Ron had the distinct feeling, at that moment, that he was being lied to. If someone asked him to bet on whether or not Krum and Hermione had so much as kissed at this point, he would have had to go with not.

"No, I don't," Ron replied, not really knowing where the conversation was headed. "Enlighten me."

"Actually," she stuttered breathlessly, "it's none of your business."

With a surge of confidence, Ron glided up to her so they were about a foot apart.

"Actually," he said, half-hoping she'd look at him and half-hoping she'd run out the door, "I think it's very much my business. I like to know when the people I'm interested in are involved with other people...seriously."

Hermione slowly turned her head to look at him. Ron leaned in a bit, placing his hand on the doorframe. As he stared into her eyes, he drifted closer.

"I don't care about Ruina, Ron."

Ron thought it a rather odd time to be bringing up someone he really didn't care about, but he knew he hadn't been at all clear with Hermione about how little interest he actually had in Ruina Stassellback.

"Right." He moved closer.

"She doesn't think you're her boyfriend, right?"

"No, of course not." Closer still.

"And you don't want her to, right? To think of you as her boyfriend?"

"For god's sake, Hermione! SHUT UP!"

Ron pressed his lips against hers and she stumbled back against the doorframe. Ron felt like he was accomplishing a long-term goal or something. Sure, he'd kissed Hermione earlier, but this was it. This was what he wanted to think of as their first kiss. It was perfect. And this time she wasn't rushing off somewhere. She was really staying with him. He wanted to tell her everything, but he didn't want to break apart. He thought if he could just keep her here with him, then eventually she might figure out all the things he'd felt about her since he first saw her. And then she'd forget about her meeting with Krum the next day. And maybe she'd forget about all that wasted time before, all those rows, and even the Second War. If he could keep her here long enough, maybe she'd forget that she was kissing Ron Weasley, and not someone that she actually deserved, someone ten-times better.

She broke from him and, with a solemn look, said, "I'm sorry."

Convinced this was an apology for earlier misunderstandings, Ron leaned in again to let her know all was forgiven, but she drew back.

"I'm sorry, this is never going to work."

She headed for the door and it took Ron a moment to realize he should follow her. He heard the screen door slam and he ran to it, watching Hermione's dark figure fade into blackness. Why did she keep doing that? Was he that disgusting, that repulsive? 'Whatever,' he thought, 'nothing left to lose.'

"I love you and don't you fucking forget it!" He heard his voice echo into the night but the distant sounds of Hermione sobbing rang in his ears...from his first bottle of wine to his last butterbeer that night.

**-End Flashback-**

A/n. Ugh, why does she keep doing that? I guess we've all done that once or twice. I really hope you enjoyed, more fluff and some action/adventure to come! Hey, while you're near the button, why don't you drop me a line, I love reviews! It takes just a second for you to make me happy for the rest of the day!

Until tomorrow,

Gypsy the Centaur


	5. Worse Than Dead

A/n. 10 reviews in all! Thanks everyone. Leiselmae: glad to hear you're ready for more! Sad to say, this one's only going to be six chapters- but I've been thinking, sequel anyone? And to HPLover49, I award 10 points for careful reading! You are correct! Harry is underage, it's the summer, and he isn't allowed to use magic...BUT! I am of the opinion that once the war breaks out in the next book, all those rules are going to be considered small potatoes by the Ministry- especially when Harry's involved. But that's just one girl's opinion! What do you think?

The flashback has finally ended and we are back to the moment when Ron finishes reading the note Hermione left him and hears her downstairs...ready?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but don't worry, I'm asking for the rights for Christmas.

CHAPTER FIVE: WORSE THAN DEAD

Ron reached the bottom of the staircase just as Hermione ducked into the fireplace.

Out of breath, he jumped into the living room and yelled "Stop!" as it was the only thing he could think of to, well, stop her. She paused, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Ron caught his breath and took a step towards the fireplace, where Hermione was still standing, eyeing the jar of floo powder on the floor. Breathlessly, he said, "Going somewhere?" He had tried to sound casual, but he knew she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I don't know, are we?"

Ron looked at her, confused, but her words finally hit his ears and he knew, then, that getting Hermione to stay was going to be much harder than he'd thought.

"Why do you keep running off like that?" Ron drew a breath and took a step forward. "I want us to 'go somewhere' too, but you keep leaving every time we get close! What are you, afraid? Afraid I'm going to hurt you? I'm never going to hurt you, Hermione! You think you're clever about everything, but you're acting so stupid right now! Get it into your head, Hermione, I love you and I'd never hurt you!"

Hermione took a step towards him and placed her hands on his hips. Ron could feel his anger melt away. Suddenly, their lips touched softly. Ron felt a chill sweep through his body. He pulled away. The temperature was dropping.

"It's cold in here-" Hermione began with a shaky voice.

"Sh!" Cold swept the air. Both figures froze. Ron knew that cold.

He mouthed 'Don't move.'

Hermione nodded silently. Ron turned his head slightly. He could make out the body of one of the guards lying motionless just outside the window in the grass. He had felt a bit of a buzz still with him when he had gotten up, but he was wide-awake now.

The freezing air filled the house. Hermione took a short breath and the life flooded from her face.

A low voice in Ron's head repeated over and over, 'You'll never be happy again.'

Dementors.

Ron's mind darted to every spell he knew. None would help them but the Patronus. He knew that one. Harry had taught it to the DA in fifth. Eventually, he'd mastered it, but, as Harry often reminded them, conjuring it in the presence of a real dementor was a lot more difficult than practicing it at meetings.

Ron glanced down at Hermione, who was looking tearfully out of the window at the motionless body.

'Grown wizards have trouble conjuring the Patronus,' Ron thought. 'That guard's probably been...kissed.'

He hated himself for being so afraid, but it was true. The kiss was worse than death. Ron would have faced any number of gigantic spiders right now if he could just get Harry down the stairs to fend off these dementors.

Harry. Ron needed Harry, who was upstairs, dead asleep. Even if he did get him, he wouldn't be able to fight properly. 'These dementors are probably here to get rid of us so that Voldemort can get a clear shot at Harry...coming to the Burrow was a mistake. Shit...'

Of course, even Ron had doubted Dumbledore's decision to have Harry summer at the Burrow. But he couldn't help feeling ecstatic about having his best friends all together in the same house for three months.

Ron was frozen in his thoughts. It was easier to think of the past, of regrets, and ignore the current predicament. He and Hermione were in real danger. What were they to do?

A dementor glided past the window.

Ron felt his jaw drop a little.

The doorknob twisted slowly.

Ron's throat tightened and he gulped, his eyes growing wide. He felt a cold hand reach out and grab his. Hermione stepped back next to him and clutched his hand tighter and they heard the door click open.

A tall, dark, hooded figure entered the living room of the Burrow.

There was only one. It seemed a bit odd. Ron thought an ambush might have been wiser, like in chess. Cornering the pieces...leaving them no way to escape.

As if reading his mind, Ron heard a second dementor come through the front door. And then another stepped in behind the one in the living room. Three dementors. No way out. Check mate. They were worse than dead.

A/n. Have you read it? Then review it! I'm a little sad this story is going to be ending soon, but this is only my first! Happy September everyone and don't forget to return tomorrow for the stellar conclusion of...NIGHT OF THE PATRONUS!!!!


	6. Expecto Patronum

A/n. leiselmae: thanks for reviewing again! You're welcome for writing. Mona: I think you're right about Harry, but he is sixteen and at the epicenter of the Second War. So, I think he might gravitate towards Ginny in the next two books. Also, wine is one of those things that you think won't get you drunk because its classy...and I think that's something you learn when you're sixteen. But you make a good point! Skkygirl: Thanks for the compliment. I'm a girl by the way.

CHAPTER SIX: EXPECTO PATRONUM

The Dementor glided toward Ron and Hermione standing there, clutching hands. Ron let go of her and pulled out his wand from his back pocket. He could feel her eyes of terror burning into his face, but he couldn't look away from his foe. Hermione was a true Gryffindor, very brave indeed, but ever since their third year, when Dementors had roamed the grounds of Hogwarts, she had developed a fear worse than Ron's arachnophobia.

Ron pushed Hermione in back of him and they both drifted away from the Dementor, all the while knowing they'd heard one come in through the front door. Ron couldn't see any other way out of it. He had to at least try the Patronus. If it didn't work, he'd just have to call to Harry at the top of his lungs and hope he'd wake up sober. Was there any way to "accio" Harry?

They drifted farther back as the Dementor leaned forward. Ron could feel his happy memories seeping from his mind.

"Duck down, Hermione!" Ron heard his father's voice whisper to Hermione. A flash of relief swept through him. There were only two. It was his father who'd come in through the kitchen.

Another happy memory left him. Replaced by the image of her petrified body lying in the hospital wing in their second year. The happiness drained...he could see Hermione with Krum at the Yule Ball together. More pain...he could hear the fear in his voice when he felt like he'd never hold her again...'I love you and don't you fucking forget it!' he remembered.

He could hear the panicked voice of his father trying to think of a happy memory, but none came.

'I love you and don't fucking forget it!' he remembered.

"I love you." Ron heard himself say the words and smiled. A surge of energy pounded through his body. He pointed his wand at the Dementor, a dumb smile still stuck on his face and exclaimed, "_EXPECTO...PATRONUM!"_

The words echoed through the house. A white beam flooded from Ron's wand and took the shape of a petite female figure. She was regal, yet earthly. Powerful, yet calming. Strong, yet tender. She pushed the Dementors back and expelled them into the night.

The room was motionless and black as night.

"Ron!" Hermione jumped up and through her arms around him. They were both shaking.

A small cluster of people began to form on the stairs. Most looked bewildered, but Mrs. Weasley was looking very worried.

Hermione let go of him and fixed her eyes on the body Mr. Weasley was now silently dragging in through the back door. The twins, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley flooded into the living room.

"He's been kissed, this man 'as," Mr. Weasley stated coldly. "We knew there'd be casualties. Best inform the order. And I'll get this man to St. Mungo's tonight. You stay with the children, dear. Contact the Order. I don't know where the other two guards are. Their brooms are gone...could they have fled? That's rather cowardly...of course I wasn't exactly at my bravest a minute a go...look at this poor fellow..." Mr. Weasley had worked himself into a tizzy of incoherent speech, which one of the twins finally broke.

"We're coming with you, dad," said Fred, who still looked rather groggy.

"No. I'm to be going alone." With that, Mr. Weasley pulled the guard into the fireplace and flooed them both to St. Mungo's.

Moments later, everyone shuffled into the living room, except for Hermione and Ron, who were anchored to the spot where Ron had saved them.

"How did we sleep through that?" Harry asked quietly.

"We had too much to drink," answered George plainly.

"It's fine," Ron said, staring blankly towards the back door.

"No, it's not fine...I should have been here." Harry's voice was heavy and dry.

"Really, Harry. We're fine," Hermione said, staring up at Ron. "He did just fine." Ron looked down upon her as she smiled weakly. They were still both very shaken and although Ron could understand why the others were so relaxed, not having witnessed any of what had happened just minutes ago, he couldn't help feeling like he and Hermione were trapped in a bubble. It was as if they were the only people who could understand how each other felt. In some ways, Ron thought, it had been that way for years.

"Why don't you lie down for a second?" Hermione suggested, motioning towards the couch.

Ron stretched out on the sofa as Hermione came and sat beside him. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her down next to him. The room was dark. Mrs. Weasley was making sleepy time tea in the kitchen. He could hear her greet members of the Order as they Apparated outside to keep watch over the house. Fred and George were dosing in oversized armchairs. Harry was trying his best to convince Ginny that her father was going to be fine taking the guard to St. Mungo's alone.

Hermione pulled Ron's arm over her stomach. She pressed her forehead against his cheek. She kissed the corner of his mouth. He felt her smile. Turning slowly, her mouth met his and for a moment he could feel the energy of the Patronus. He could feel it inside of him.

"I love you," she whispered. "And don't you fucking forget it." She laughed a little to herself and he flashed her a knowing smile.

After about an hour or so, Mrs. Weasley was still buzzing around the kitchen, fetching blankets and tea for everyone. Fred and George were fast asleep in their armchairs and were covered in way too many homemade blankets. Ginny was lying on the floor next to near Harry. In between the two blankets that covered them, Ron could see their hands clasped together. He looked contentedly at the twins and then down at Ginny and Harry. Then he looked down at the girl in his arms. He had loved her forever and he would continue loving her for the rest of his life. The war was coming, but he and Hermione would be by Harry's side no matter what. That's where they were meant to be, ever since the first day on the train. They were meant to fight for Harry ...together.

He kissed her forehead and, feeling the weight of her body comfortably sleeping against him, slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

A/n. Gypsy the Centaur really hopes you enjoyed this tale. The idea has been kicking around for ages and finally finally finally it is in "print" for all to see. REVIEW. Please, really, it would mean the absolute world to me to know what you think. Remember, fantasy sometimes morphs into reality- so be ready!


End file.
